<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary by USSAnke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359122">Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSAnke/pseuds/USSAnke'>USSAnke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSAnke/pseuds/USSAnke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy some fluff, a happy ending and a shocked Klingon? Post-Endgame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B'Elanna sighed happily as she looked around. The Doctor had done an amazing job choosing this year's location for the annual Voyager reunion. The old, vine-clad mansion with its large summer-like park was quite simply marvellous.</p><p>From her vantage point on the terrace, she could see her former crewmates celebrating their reunion. They were forming small groups on the lawn, chatting happily. Naomi Wildman had taken charge of Miral as soon they arrived, and was now playing hide-and-seek with the three-year-old. At the moment, Naomi was pretending not to see Miral hiding behind a bush, where Miral was convulsing with laughter. Tom was with Harry, Ayala and Vorik. Judging by his gesticulations, he was entertaining his friends with the latest adventures of the USS Enterprise.</p><p>B'Elanna, Tom and Miral hadn't been able to attend the last reunion, as they had been on a deep space mission with the USS Enterprise. As a result, B'Elanna was determined to enjoy this year's reunion even more. Sure, people on Enterprise where friendly enough, but for her there was no comparison to the tightly-knit Voyager family. And besides, it had been easier when Tom had just been the helmsman rather than the First Officer - how often she'd wished Chakotay to be back in that position...</p><p>Speaking of Chakotay – where was he? The Doctor had reassured her that both her old friend and the Captain – she would never get used to <em>Admiral</em> Janeway – would be here. It had been so long since she'd heard from them. Having a family and being the chief engineer of the Federation flagship left little time for old friends – and Tom didn't do any better. Anyone who didn't take the initiative to call them, lost out.</p><p>Tom had been told that the Captain – no, the <em>Admiral </em>– had taken a year's leave. This was one rumour B'Elanna had always intended to chase down, as it seemed rather unbelievable.</p><p>„Hey, B'Elanna - so deeply in thought?"</p><p>"Chakotay!" B'Elanna hugged her old friend happily. He looked good, relaxed even. "How are you?"</p><p>"Fine", Chakotay laughed. "And how are you? The Enterprise and Miral are keeping you busy, aren't they?"</p><p>"You can say that again. I'm the spitting image of a perfect Starfleet officer. Captain Janeway would be so proud. Speaking of the Captain, have you heard from her? The Doctor said she would come."</p><p>"Oh, she's already here. We arrived together – she just went to the baby changing area."</p><p>"To the baby changing area?" B'Elanna just knew that she must have misheard. "Why?"</p><p>"Come on, B'Elanna. Miral is young enough for you to remember what those facilities are for," Chakotay chuckled.</p><p>"The captain has a CHILD?"</p><p>"A child? No."</p><p>If B'Elanna hadn't been so shocked, she would have noticed the impish twinkle in Chakotays eyes. Slowly, deliberately, she started to feel her way towards the truth.</p><p>"But the Captain is at the baby changing area?"</p><p>Chakotay nodded.</p><p>"To change diapers?"</p><p>Chakotay nodded again.</p><p>"A baby's?"</p><p>A third nod.</p><p>"Whose baby?"</p><p>A huge grin covered Chakotay's face as he stated simply, "Mine."</p><p>"You are telling me that all of a sudden you have a child and at this very moment the Captain is changing its diapers," B'Elanna summarized. "You're kidding me."</p><p>"No one kids Klingons," Chakotay said seriously.</p><p>"Why should the Captain be changing the diapers of a stranger's child?"</p><p>"Oh, the child isn't that much of a stranger. Besides, you can access the baby changing area only via the ladies' room. Hard to believe something like that is still possible in the twenty-fourth century."</p><p>"Don't you dare try and distract me," B'Elanna snorted. "Who's the mother? Do I know her?"</p><p>"You know her very well."</p><p>"You're not telling me – Seven!" The sight of Seven of Nine entering the terrace with a baby took B'Elanna's breath away. This couldn't be true. Chakotay and Seven had broken up shortly after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. <em>I have to keep better in touch</em>, she thought grimly. Poor Tom, he would be so disappointed.</p><p>Seven's appearance wasn't lost on one her former crewmates. Curious looks and excited whispers followed her as she made her way to Chakotay.</p><p>"Chakotay, Admiral Janeway wanted me to deliver this child to you."</p><p>"Hello, munchkin," Chakotay greeted the infant tenderly, as he took her out of Seven's arms. "B'Elanna, this is my daughter, Hannah."</p><p>"Hello Hannah, what a sweetie you are," B'Elanna tickled the baby under the chin. She was instantly taken by the baby's large blue orbs – but she wouldn't be distracted that easily.</p><p>"Chakotay - the mother?" she demanded to know imperiously.</p><p>"…Is just arriving with our second child." Chakotay pointed towards the French door from which Seven had emerged a moment earlier.</p><p>What B'Elanna saw beat even Seven's entrance.</p><p>The whole crew gasped for breath as a visibly amused Kathryn Janeway entered the terrace, holding another baby in her arms. Smiling, she made her way towards Chakotay and greeted him with a kiss.</p><p>"B'Elanna, allow me to introduce you to Hannah's twin sister, Louise Janeway."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tom's and B'Elanna's careers are borrowed from Alpha Flyer on ff net.<br/>This story was first published in 2012 on ff net. Translation of my German fanfic "Jahrestag".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>